I Read It In A Book Once
by Keykeeper10
Summary: Belle in an attempt to save Beast plummets into a brand new world. (This story takes place right after the events of the Princess and the Gypsie)


The sky dark was dark as the sounds of thunder and chanting filled the castle grounds. "Stop!" Belle shouted climbing the tower her dress catching on ever splint and nail tugging at her dress; rain started soon after pooling in the hems of her dress tugging her down. Beast and Gaston continued their fight desperately throwing punches in each other's' general direction. The glow in the clouds above struck downward destroying Belle's footing sending the young woman plummeting to the rushing rapids below. Hitting the water with a solid thud sinking nearly to the bottom her arms flailing against the rushing mass. The river dipped downward flinging the girl into the air; Belle took a deep breath before slamming back against the rapids. The river rapids came to an end flinging Belle into the large lake the young woman managed to make her way to the surface. The sun quickly blinded her as she stumbled swimming toward the long bridge that ran the length of the lake. Her hands smacked at the stones protruding from the column heaving the dress up with her stopping to listen as two voices echoed from above.

"You have to be cheating!" the voice carried a low tone much lower than the next.

"Its old maid, you can't cheat" the voice came off a bit lighter than the last; Belle pulled herself on to the railing flinging the sea soaked dress up with her. The bridge was wide with a small fire place surrounded by two tents. The shouting came from a few feet to the left sat two men sat around a small deck of cards the small won sat further away holding his cards close to his face. Belle stumbled from the rail collapsing onto the sun parched stone. "Malcolm pick a card already!" the taller man groaned falling onto his side. The small round man looked up his eyes focused on the woman laid across the bridge.

"Bro" he mumbled dropping his cards bringing them to his mouth as he shook.

"Don't tell me" The tall man took a second sitting up looking over his friend's pale expression. "That tall dragon lady back?" he asked the color starting to fade from his face.

"No" Malcolm whispered looking between the two.

"Malcolm so help me everything if your telling me what I want to hear" he quickly interjected shutting his eyes tight. Opening them slightly to peer over his shoulder; jumping to his feet looking toward Belle bending down to grab his sword breaking into a sprint with Malcolm trying to close the distance behind him. Falling to his knee pulling the blade from its sheath. "Malcolm what, get a blanket or something" the man shouted sending Malcolm back into a full sprint toward the tents. The man slid the blade into the fabric cutting the dress off; Malcolm rushed over tossing the blanket over both. "Calm down" He shouted pulling the cover from his head yanking the golden mess of fabric out with him.

"Whose blanket did you grab?" the tall man asked standing up completely towering a few feet higher than the other.

"I grabbed it from the closest tent" Malcolm divulged as he knelt to pick up the sopping piece of fabric "Is she okay?" the taller one conceded with a shrug.

"I saw a guy do that once worked then thought it might work now" he admitted dropping to the ground crossing his legs in anticipation.

"Was it?" Malcolm began stopping short as his friend laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to remember" he pleaded the younger man took the hint crossing his legs to wait.

"But it was" his words were once again halted as the man pressed his finger to the man's lips.

"Not another word about it" he pulled his hand back tucking it in between his legs taking a deeper breath. His eyes closed tightly as if he was shoving something deep down in his memory's. The sun began to set the sun soaked land began to drip cold shade across the hills finally setting across the bridge. The shift in light woke the smaller knight from his sleep; he stretched his arms wide his clinched fist slammed into the others cheek tipping him over.

"Norman, wake up!" Malcolm leaned over pulling the cover from his shoulder. Norman yawned picking himself off the stone his eyes looked over the small still wet stone the young woman absent from the space they had left her in.

"Malcolm where did she go?" Norman bleated out jumping to his feet letting the blanket fall to the ground. Looking toward both sides of the bridge eyeing tent bobbing; he took off leaving Malcolm to curl back up wrapping himself in small ball with the blanket.

"Hello?" He shouted holding his sword outward the blade rattled from the handle; the tent flap opened Belle quickly made her way out. "That's my shirt" the sword's tip clanked on the ground causing her to jump looking back to Noman.

"Oh sorry" she choked walking around the tent. "My name is Belle" she extended her hand offering the man small loaf of bread; quickly realizing her mistake she extends the other while retracting the bread. "sorry haven't exactly had anything to eat" she gulped giving a slight smile to his stare.

"Norman, this is" he began looking back to the egg off a man lying in the center of the bridge "That is Malcolm, we are magical knights for hire by any witches, wizards, fairy godmothers" he looked down to his hand counting as he listed.

"Genie's" Malcolm shouted with Norman counting down the word with the rest.

"Point is we do work for people with magic" Norman gleamed proudly planting his arms to his side.

"That sounds interesting if it can even be true" she retorted crossing her arms giving him a prove me wrong smile.

"Well were doing a job for a large mean dragon woman now!" He rebutted watching her take a few bites before giving him the same smug grin. The tall knight's eyes narrowed not daring to brake their contest; his hand tried desperately to slide the tip of the blade into its sheath. "She or he, not judging asked us to guard this place" he waved to the large structure at the end of the bridge behind her.

"What's inside something magical?" she jabbed drawing a growl from the knight.

"Don't know, we were told to watch the door" Norman sighed plucking a good bit of bread from Belle; the tall woman gave way to her curiosity slowly walking toward the large wooden door her fingers running across the near rusted metal. She gazed back making sure Norman had followed; the knight shuffled close behind his palm began to sweat as he leaned more on to the hilt of his sword. Belle smiled rattling the door, the bolts squeaked along with the woods loud groan tossed the young knight backwards; Belle slid against the door laughing heavily as Norman grasped his chest. "Not funny!" he hissed sliding forward back onto his feet pushing the heavy door open. The door opened to a large throne like room; the wind kicked up a good layer of dust from the floor.

The two looked around the massive room eyeing over the many banners that hung from the ceiling. "Aurora" Norman read aloud slamming his hand across his mouth as his voice echoed through the room. "Sorry" even his whisper filled the room much to his dismay; Belle took the opposite end finding a gilded staircase untouched by dust. She stepped silently planting one foot carefully in front of the other she continued coming to a large marble door the gilded reefs around the door handles sparkled even with almost no light to be had. Belle stretched her hand forward her fingers slid around the Golden door handle; Norman slowly made his way behind her patting her shoulder.

Belle jerked back from the door bringing her elbow to Norman's nose; the young man flailed backwards rubbing his wounded face. She gave a sorrowful look as she turned her attention back to the door gently trying to pull the door open; the marble sat in place as if it was sealed in place. Norman gave a solemn sigh as he grasped the handle pulling with a bit more strength than Belle the hinges squeaked as the doors parted opening to a near empty room void of any furniture but a bed and a canopy that rested in the middle. A fair skinned woman slept her blonde hair fell over the bed. "Hello" Norman waved a few inches from her face.

"I read something like this before" Belle whispered waving him in closer Norman grimaced before he leaned over the bed "see if she's actually asleep" the young man gave an awkward stair leaning down placing his gloved hand on her shoulder taking a few seconds before he began to shake her. "Norman" Belle shouted pushing him back a few feet.

"What, you said make sure" he shrugged the young woman's face still held a peaceful feel as the sea of golden hair came to rest around her head. "This is just like that book" she chanted to herself as Norman looked around the room. "Hey" she waved him over again "Kiss her" Norman pulled back giving her a look of disgust.

"No, what's wrong with you" He grimaced turning to walk away from the bed.

"What's the worst that can happen, she slaps you" Belle smirked at his frown.

"Not going to happen" he reaffirmed crossing his arms in protest "You do it" he demanded giving a sly response Belle looked around the room.

"Should I?" she asked giving a slightly confused look to which he returned a shrug.

"Try it" he waved her on the two trading glances of uncertainty; Belle took a deep breath before lowering her head her hazel eyes studied the young woman's features before shooting back up.

"You're going next if this doesn't work" Belle waited until he nodded in agreement "And turn around" she waited for the young knight to turn his back. She looked down grasping her head in a small fit of pain. She shook her head clear before returning to the task at hand; the young woman below her carried a radiant glow her lips carried an unusual glow. Belle lowered herself inch by inch her lips sealed onto the young sleeping woman a feeling began burning like a furnace in her chest as she continued for a few extra seconds. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the young woman's violet eyes; her eyes shined like amethyst seemed calmed as Belle pulled back.

"Did it work?" Norman wondered waiting for a response; Belle at a loss for words said nothing.

"I should say so" the young woman spoke in Belle's place; Norman shook his head in approval.

"See, no way a" he stopped once again turning to witness the two embraced once again; his cheeks burned a bright red as he side stepped the bed hurrying quickly over to the door "I can see you are busy" he waved blocking his eyes from peering at the two. "I will go see if we can find something to eat" he shouted through the crack of the door shutting it quickly.

"Hold on a second" Belle shouted waving her free hand toward the door; the young woman had already snaked her hands around Belle's waist pulling her closer.

The castle echoed as Norman charged down the steps coming to a halt in the throne room. His eyes gazed up to the tapestry's once again looking more to the last one closest to the throne. The image emblazoned on it depicted the young woman raising from her bed with a man standing next to her. Norman gave a sigh as he walked toward the gate.


End file.
